


D.U.F.F. - Malec Edition

by DramaBoy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Duff (2015), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Comedy, Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, High School, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, POV Alec, Romance, Senior malec, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Teen Romance, Tension, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaBoy/pseuds/DramaBoy
Summary: “Well, it is your job as their duff.” Magnus picks at the snack bowl, picking out his favourite M&M’s.I set my cup on the table. “Excuse me?”“Duff. Designated Ugly Fat Friend.” Magnus said, as if it wasn’t a slap to my face.____Basically I took the plot of DUFF and made it very gay and all about Malec, Clizzy and Jimon.





	1. Duff

High school liked to label us, before you were either a brain, basket case, princess, athlete or a criminal. High School isn’t that rough like it used to be- the jocks play video games, the cheerleaders take antidepressants and the nerds are higher up on the ranking’s now. High school changed- well that’s what I used to think…

Welcome to The Institute, one of the best school’s in New York. It’s sheer glass interior, expensive hardwood floors and cathedral like inside and outside makes this the best looking school in the state. This is where I go to school, in my senior year- overly thrilled to leave this place and move onto college- that is if I’m not dead by June. 

Simon Lewis. Certified Gamer. Musician. Hacker. With his dark brown curly hair, that always manages to never get in his eyes. His face is framed with large red glasses- that wouldn’t suit anyone else but him. Wearing his band t shirt “Lawn Chair Crisis.” blue plaid shirt and black jeans- making him one of the coolest guys at this place. However- Simon? That’s not me. 

Stephen Herondale. Overachiever. Captain of the wrestling team. Charming. His blond hair cut short giving him the army style. His dazzling blue eyes twinkled under the lights of the school- making practically any guy or girl fall head over heel’s. His mom- Imogen Herondale runs a high end private school called "The Clave"- in other words she’s a strict bitch. Which has made Stephen rigid. However- Stephen? Again. Not me.

Alec Lightwood. Dork. Clumsy. Extremely awkward. Yup. That’s me. With my awkwardly cut jet black hair, not so interesting hazel eyes and pale skin. My entire wardrobe consists of black, black and oh I almost forgot- more black. Looking down at my outfit I’m wearing black skinny jeans, a black sweater and black combat boots. I look like a soft goth. My younger sister, Izzy always tells me that I was a vampire in a past life- ah like they exist. 

The three of us walk down the hallway, teens looking at my friends with appeal and interest, completely looking past me and my terribly awkward height. 

“Oh shit there’s Mr. Garroway. I’m totally failing history” mumbled Simon to Stephen and I. 

“Hi Simon, Hi Stephen!” Mr. Garroway smiled and waved at us, I smile back, waving. 

“Hi Mr. Garroway! I read an entire chapter ahead of the history book! Can’t wait for that test coming up.” I say as we walk past. Mr. Garroway glances at me and shrugs, not replying. 

We get to Simon’s locker, the side of it is covered with photographs of the three of us, all the way back till when we were five years old, I smile at the memories. 

“Hey Simon, Hey Stephen, want a flyer for Homecoming?” Maia, a girl in our grade comes up to us, holding a large stack of papers in her hands. Making eye contact with Simon and blushing slightly. 

“Thanks Maia but we already bought our tickets online.” Stephen replies with a charming smile. Maia, nods and glances back at Simon, “Bye Simon.” and walks off. 

“Ugh, you guys are actually going to Homecoming?” I look at the two of them. Simon finishes up at his locker and we are back to going to our next class- Journalism. 

“Uhm, yeah? It’s going to be the biggest party of the year, you should come along.” Simon smiles at me.

“See I would, but there’s a Harry Potter marathon I’d rather be watching than dancing.” 

Stephen rolls his eyes, “You should come. I’ll set you up with someone.” Stephen takes out his phone and scrolls through a list. “Charlie Fassbender?” 

“No, small hands.” 

“Alexander Brown.”

“Dude, same name as me.”

“Right. Yeah. George Lightwood.”

“George Lightwood? Dude. He’s my cousin.”

“No one would know…”

Even though Stephen has an endless list of single boys at this school. There is only one man I have my eyes set on. Jace Wayland. Guitar player. Gorgeous. 100% Daddy Material. With his gorgeous dirty blonde hair, chiseled jaw and fantastic eyes- one blue and one brown. He has my heart set on him. Which is ironic because I haven’t even said more than three words to him.  
Literally.

The last time I bumped into him, he said hi. My face turned as red as a tomato and I stuttered out, “Okay. Bye” and stumbled away.

I’m honestly a train wreck. 

Just as Stephen was about to continue his list, Camille Belcourt stops us in our tracks. 

Camille Belcourt. Rich. Fashionable. A mythic bitch. Her long black hair reaching down her back in a waterfall. Her outfits always consisted of red- why? Maybe she thinks it’s her colour. Honestly? It very much so isn’t. 

“Here you guys go, you are invited to my party that’s tonight.” Camille hands out her fancy invitations to Stephen and Simon. 

“Huh, a party on a Wednesday? Your parents let you do that?” I ask looking at the flyer.

Camille smiles a fake smile. Showing her sharpened teeth. She got her teeth sharpened to make them look like fangs. It was the biggest fade about a year ago. Now she’s stuck with looking like an idiot for the rest of her life- considering the operation was permanent. 

“My parents let me do whatever I want sweetie.” 

“Alright. What should I bring?” 

Camille looks at me and pouts. “Oh I’m so sorry Alec, I only had a certain number of invitations- and unless someone can’t come then i’m soo sorry but you can’t come.” 

Before I know it, I hear paper shred and half of the flyer given to me, Simon holding the other half. “There! All fixed!” 

Camille’s face drops, “...great..” 

The bell rings, signalling for us to head to class. Walking past Camille we make it to our Journalism class. 

***

“Alright who want’s to do this piece? About Homecoming?” I scrunch and try to make myself small in my seat so Ms. Fray doesn’t pick me. 

“Alright everyone not all at once.” Ms. Fray says to a dead silent classroom. 

She pauses for a second until her brown eyes and overly cheery smile lands on me. “Alec! So nice of you to volunteer.” 

“But I didn’t-”

“You’re being voluntold you can thank me later.” She smiles and continues to assign other students articles to write. 

I lean over to Stephen. “Are you kidding me? Homecoming? Ugh.” 

“Hey dude, it’s not that bad. Maybe this is a sign from the universe, telling you something! It’s destiny!” 

“Thanks Stephen.” I deadpan at him. 

****

Standing at my locker, getting ready for the end of the day, is when I hear it. "It's happy hour somewhere my dear," How on earth could I have forgotten about him. You know those people who you used to know when you were like two years old and took awkward baths together? And then you grew up and went separate ways? Yeah. That’s me and Magnus Bane. 

Magnus Bane. Charming. Dancer. Glittery. And most importantly- my next door neighbour. So much next door that I can see his bedroom from mine- and vise versa. With his tall, muscular structure, fantastic eye makeup, dazzling smile and charisma he is the most eligible person at this school. So eligible he even dated Camille. 

“Hey Alexander, what was up with you watching Anime Porn yesterday? You should really remember closing your shades at night.” Magnus says leaning up against the locker next to mine. I look down at him and notice he’s wearing his cat eye contacts. 

Blushing, I give out a flustered reply, “T-that wasn’t porn that was Naruto.”

Magnus, noticing my blush smirked. “Well whatever it was- it had a lot of reading.” 

I stare at him, “You mean subtitles.” 

Before he could reply, Camille came up from behind Magnus and smashed her lips on his. Pressing him against the locker, holding onto the collar of his shirt. I stare at the two of them, Camille opens her eyes and stares at me as she kisses him hard. Unable to take the awkwardness of it anymore I cough twice, reminding them that they in fact weren’t alone. 

Camille lets Magnus go, slapping him lightly on the face. “Oh hi Alec, I didn’t see you there. What were you doing with my Ex-boyfriend?” 

I raise an eyebrow, “Nothing Camille…” I make eye contact with Magnus and he just shrugs, not knowing what just happened either.

“Okay well, I’ll see you at my party tonight.” She says to Magnus and walks away. 

“Your girlfriend is crazy.” I say to him, packing my bag.

“Ex-girlfriend.” Magnus reminds me and smiles, ruffling my hair. “See you around Alexander.” 

***

Laying on my bed I stare at my ceiling. “What do you even wear to a party?” I mumble.

“Whatever makes you look good. I usually wear a form fitting plaid and some nice jeans.” Simon says, scrolling through twitter. 

“Yeah, except chicks dig me in that blue button up I have, shows my abs.” Stephen replies, scrolling through his Tumblr. 

“Do I have to go?” I whined.

Simon and Stephen made eye contact, “Jace will be there.” Simon replied. 

Feeling my cheeks redden, I get up. “Fine,” Just as I was about to go into my closet, Isabelle, my younger sister walks into my room, dressed in a skin tight rose red dress. I pretend to not notice Stephen drooling. 

“You're going to Camille’s party right hermano?” 

“Yes.” I reply, going through my closet trying to find the right shirt. Isabelle smiles, “finally, you can get out more.” 

“I get out enough- ah! Here it is.” I pull out my old t-shirt, that says in all capital letters “PARTY SHIRT” 

“I will burn that shirt before you wear that again.” Comes my mom’s voice, standing in the doorway, dressed in her usual form fitting pant suit. How could I forget? My mom. Maryse Lightwood. Entrepreneur. Confident. Intelligent. My dad left her for another woman three years ago, she didn’t take it very well. She ended up crying on a lawn mower, shredding all of my father's clothes while chugging a bottle of white wine. Needless to say I had my first conversation with a cop that night. 

“Thank mom.” I threw it on the floor. 

Izzy pushes me to the side, “Here wear this.” She pulls out a blue denim button up, rolls up the sleeves on either side and throws it at my face. 

“You’ll look slightly presentable in that.”


	2. Pity Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally going to promo (sorry) my twitter is: @_DramaBoy  
> Send me a DM! ^_^

Walking into Camille’s house- more like Mansion. The place filled with hundreds of people, loud music that you could easily hear from down the street, lights changing colour every twenty seconds and couples making out everywhere. Feeling entirely out of my comfort zone I turn to my sister but with panic I watch as Izzy wonders off and looks for some girl she’s been crushing on for months now. Her name was Cait? no...I don’t know but it started with a C. Simon, Stephen and I go to the dance floor, Simon and Stephen dancing to Pity Party to Melanie Martinez. 

“Alec!! Come on man! Get over here!” Stephen called out laughing. I shrug. 

“Nah, dancing isn’t really my thing.” I awkwardly smile with a twitch of my lips. Trying not to get noticed by anyone.

Simon and Stephen come over to me and grab my hands, pulling me into the dance floor. Trying not to show my extreme discomfort I sway my hips, and slowly start backing away. 

“Wow all this not dancing is making me thirsty...I’m going to get something to drink.” I yell over the booming music. As I walk over to the punch bowl, the male vocal version of Side to Side by Ariana Grande starts playing. Nodding my head to the music I pour myself a drink, and nibble on some chips. Feeling relieved that I finally have something to do with my hands. 

Looking around the room to find Jace, I finally see him outside, playing guitar and serenading a group of girls and guys around a campfire. He smiled, revealing his perfect white teeth. Feeling a surge of confidence, I wipe my mouth, about to take a step towards him- however a man I am all too familiar with steps in front of me. 

“Hey there darling, you clean up nicely,” The purr of Magnus makes me look up at him. His shining white teeth popping out through his smile, his honey coloured skin shining under the lights. His cat eye contacts out, revealing his chocolate brown eyes. His hair, now dyed red at the tips are spiked up with glitter and gel. His eyeshadow is done with a light grey and again more glitter. His shirt- or what is left of it, is a dark burgundy, the front is entirely ripped open revealing his abs that are covered in glitter, with a light grey blazer on top all paired with black leather pants. 

“Like what you see?” Magnus smirked, taking his cup of beer and taking a sip, showing off all of the shiny rings on his fingers. Which are more shiny than the dark sparkly blue nail polish on his fingernails. Jesus. Did he take a bath in glitter?

Finally registering what Magnus said I fluster, “I uhm I just noticed all the glitter you’re wearing…” 

Magnus smirked, “So how are Simon and Stephen doing? Have they been having any wet dreams about me lately?” 

I roll my eyes, “Totally. In fact, Simon told me about this one of you wearing a banana costume covered in whip cream. Very graphic, very kinky I have to admit. Stephen however mentioned this one about you in a fury costume, tied up with handcuffs screaming Daddy.” 

“Mmhmm, sounds delicious, have they done anything together that I could possibly join in on? Three way perhaps?” 

I laugh, slapping his arm. “You’re gross.” 

“Well, it is your job for doing this kind of thing.”

I frown, “What kind of thing?” 

“Well, it is your job as their duff.” Magnus picks at the snack bowl, picking out his favourite M&M’s. 

I set my cup on the table. “Excuse me?” 

“Duff. Designated Ugly Fat Friend.” Magnus said, as if it wasn’t a slap to my face. 

“I’m not- are you kidd- I am. I’m their friend.” 

“I know you’re their friend. But everyone has that one friend who isn’t as cute as the others.” Seeing my facial expression he sighed, “Calm down, girls have them too see.” Magnus pointed at Maia across the party laughing and talking up some guys.

“Maia is cute though?” I reply, looking back at him.

“But have you seen her friends? Their hot as fuck.” He points again and I notice her much taller, much thinner, much whiter friends. Ah of course, the ideal woman that has been perpetuated by society and fucked up media. 

“I even have one, see Collin over there?” I turn around and see Colin, a young freshman who is very much involved in the theatre department, talking to some guy with a backwards hat. Not able to hear what their saying over the music, I see the boy kiss Collin on the cheek and walk in our direction. Feeling dread that he’d come over here, instead he walks past and winks at Magnus. 

“See? It’s good for him, gets him out more and he even got some action.” 

I turn back around, “You are disgusting.” 

“Hey, don’t be rude. Being a Duff is a good thing, it means you're approachable, and easy to talk to.” 

“You’re wrong. I am not a Duff.” I say through gritted teeth.

“How many times a day do people ask you about Simon or Stephen?” He asked, looking up into my eyes, raising an eyebrow. 

My face flushes red, biting my lip not wanting to answer. “A couple of times a day. But that doesn't mean an-”

Magnus cuts me off, “How many times do people ask about you?” 

I look down, feeling my stomach drop. 

“Exactly.” Magnus takes a step toward me, bringing his fingers underneath my chin, pushing it upward, making me look at him. “Hey darling, just accept it.” 

Feeling anger boil at the bottom of my stomach, I shove him off. I grab my drink and pour it easily over Magnus’s head, watching with delight as his hair that was once spikey, fall over his eyes. I walk away, trying to find my friends, but I was pushed and shoved by the crowd I lost my way. Feeling tears forming, I tried to find the exit, seeing the open door that lead into the cool night air and freedom ahead, I walk forward. Feeling a hand grab my arm I stop, hoping that it would be Magnus- maybe him apologizing, instead I find Camille. 

“Aww going so soon?” She said as a Camille- wanna be came up from behind her holding a phone, pointed at me.

“What are you doing?”

“Filming you duh.” Camille said like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. 

My look of confusion must have been enough for her to get it. She over dramatically sighed, “It’s for my youtube channel. Considering I’m practically rich enough and famous enough to have my reality tv show. And you crying like a baby leaving is great content for my Party Vlog vol. 6.” 

Clenching my jaw, I reply. “I’m not crying.” 

Before she could reply, Magnus comes up from behind Camille. “Put the camera away, leave him alone.” Magnus took the phone from the girl's hand and turned it off. I stare at him, why is he even helping me? I just dumped a cup of juice on him. He’s still wet for angel's sake. 

Camille groaned. “Why are we even dating!? I could be screwing college students, reality star's, famous men!! I could get thirty year olds.”

Magnus made a face, “Thirty year olds? Do your really want saggy dick in your mouth.”

Before Camille could think about her answer she shouted, “Yeah I do!” 

Magnus laughed, “Alright Camille- oh and a reminder. We aren’t dating.” before glancing at me and stalking off. Taking this as my chance I bolt out the door as quickly as possible. 

****

Walking into my bedroom I rip off my clothes and stare at my reflection. I turn to the side and pat my stomach and frown. Maybe I could lose a couple of pounds...I mean yeah I was fit- I did workout at home all the time, but I could be smaller. Shaking my head, I throw on a baggy hoodie and sweatpant. Whatever this whole “Duff” thing was stupid anyways. Crawling on my bed I grab my laptop I google it. And to my surprise there was an urban dictionary definition. So Magnus didn’t make it up to bug me. 

Scrolling further I found a video game, feeling tempted I clicked on it. My screen was taken over by a large overweight man with a green complexion, and warts all over his face and arms. Wearing a shirt that was far too short, covered in vomit, snot and blood. The animated man had a robotic voice.

“I am the duff.. You have to get pass me to date my attractive friends.” I Immediately shut my laptop. 

Magnus must be lying. Simon and Stephen probably don’t even know what that word means. Right?


	3. Pinterest Whores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter! ^_^ @_DramaBoy

Chemistry. Noun. 

The branch of science that deals with the identification of the substances of which matter is composed; the investigation of their properties and the ways in which they interact, combine, and change; and the use of these processes to form new substances. 

Or

The one class that I have with Magnus Bane that just so happens to be first period. Who I just be happening to try to ignore. The universe isn’t in my favour apparently. 

As I am mixing two colourful substances together in mixing tubes, pushing my safety glasses up from sliding, I hear the familiar click of shoes against tile walk my way. Magnus sits on my table away from the tubes of liquid and looks at me. 

“Hey Darling.” 

I roll my eyes so far they almost get stuck. I continue on working on my assignment, writing down my notes, keeping track of all the changes. 

“Are you not going to say anything?”

Refusing to reply I don’t look up. Hearing a rustling of paper, and my tubes of liquid shake slightly, with furrowed eyebrows I glance up, doing a double take. Instead of sitting up right like he was a second ago, he sprawled himself across the table, his head propped up with his right arm, one leg crossed the other. Striking the “Paint me like one of your french girls” pose from the titanic. Looking over him I found the teacher asleep at his desk. Looking back at Magnus I stared. He had his usual sprawl of glitter all over his body, he had pink eyeshadow on which matched the hot pink finger nails. He had on a tight fitting dark purple button up, and black skinny jeans. 

Magnus winked, “Paint me like one of your french boys, Alexander.” 

I roll my eyes. What a flirt. “I will dump my acid on you.” 

“Ouch. Someone’s awfully grumpy today. I mean I should say grumpier than usual- you are the human embodiment of Grumpy Cat. Besides I should be the grumpy one, you’re the one who messed up my hair.” 

I clench my hands, “Seriously? You’re the one who called me fat! And ugly!” I yell under my breath.

Magnus smirked. “I didn’t, I called you Duff.”

“That stands for Designated Ugly Fat Friend, you asshat.” 

“Asshat? That’s awfully cute.” 

“You are despicable.” 

“Listen, being a Duff doesn't mean that you have to be fat or ugly. I would never call anyone that, that’s just messed up and hurtful. It’s like...being gay for example, not every gay guy vomits rainbows.” 

I blink. “I have no idea what the hell you’re talking about.” 

“It’s just a word, a catchy phrase.”

I take off my glasses. “Oh my god. Get out of here before I murder you.” 

“Kinky.” 

I glare at Magnus. Taking a hint he gets off the table and walks off, stopping for a split second and looking over. “You wouldn’t actually-”

“Don’t test me.” 

“Okay.” 

***

“Hey Alec, where did you go last night?” Simon asked, sitting down beside me next to Stephen and Isabelle. 

“I wasn’t feeling well. Stomach ache.” I mumbled, looking down at my food. 

“It’s okay you didn’t miss much, it was really boring.” Stephen chipped in. 

“Actually, you missed Izzy making out with Clary,” Simon laughed as Izzy slapped him on the shoulder, blushing. “Someone also called the cops, so we all ran off and then covered Maia’s house with toilet paper.” 

“Right, yeah actually you missed a hell of a time dude.” 

“Great.” I got up from my table and went over and waited in line to get some food. 

“Hey jeffery.” The lunch lady said to the boy in front of me. 

“Hey Lane,” I said with a smile, the lunch lady stared at me with a blank stare, “Uh, heyy youuu” 

I slumped, walking back towards my table, I then heard the same voice call out, “Hey Simon! Hey Stephen!” 

Feeling a thunderbolt of realization hit me, I stopped dead in my tracks. Holy Shit. No- no no no this can’t be true. Magnus fucking Bane can’t be right. I look back at my friends notice how happy they are how full of life and joy they all are together. How colourful and bright they are. I look down at my black on black attire- I’m so bland, boring and dull. Maybe Magnus is right. This all makes sense. All the times that people don’t bother talking to me, walk right past me and only say hi to my friends or my sister. All the staff members who don’t know my name. All the people who I am seemingly invisible to. Without them, I’m nothing. I’m invisible. I squeezed the cup of juice in my hand so hard that it spilt on the cafeteria floor. My friends all turned around and looked concerned. I quickly grabbed my bag from the table and walked away, throwing my cup and juice in the nearest garbage can. Completely ignoring my friends voices, asking in concern. Because my friends made me their duff. They made me their Designated. Ugly. Fat. Friend. 

And. That. Made. Me. Angry. 

The world made me invisible, a licence to not fucking give a shit. The next morning I looked at myself in the mirror and smirked. My hair was messed and spiked in all different directions- the ultimate bedhead. My clothes consisted of an oversized hawaiian shirt- you know? Like the ones that dad’s wear on vacation- except 10 times worse. Which I paired with a pair of shit brown khaki shorts that have paint splatters on them. All topped off with a pair of fuzzy space toe socks and bright pink crocs. Walking down stairs I was met with stares from my younger sister and my mother, both holding cups of coffee, their jaws dropped to the floor with looks of confusion, surprise and shock. 

“You look like shit.” Izzy had finally said as I made it on the last step. 

“Shitly fantastic.” I replied, grabbing the car keys from the hook. “Come on. Or you’ll walk the four miles to school.” 

Izzy gave her mom a look before shrugging and hurrying out the door as quickly as possible. She jumped into my 1999 BMW, not saying anything. 

The whole drive to school was awkward, uncomfortable and silence. Once we made it to school I parked diagonally across two parking spots. “Uhm, Alec, you can’t do that.”

Putting the car in park, I looked over at her and glared. Taking that as a hint she quickly got out of the car and walked into school. Getting out I looked at all the other cars around me. “Are you kidding me!? Even my car is a duff!!” Locking my car, I went off to class hearing the bell ring. 

***

I couldn’t even look at Simon and Stephen they made me so angry. I mean can you blame me? They made me the laughing stock of this school. Our entire friendship was a scam. Everyone knew it. But me. Sitting beside them in the closed off area in library was hell.

“Hey A, can you proofread this? I need someone who isn’t really into music’s opinion.” 

I frowned, “Are you calling me boring, Simon?” I ask, glancing down at his “Rock Solid Panda” shirt. 

Stephen glanced at the two of us, “Hey lighten up Alec.” 

“Why? Because I’m so heavy!?” I say, gritting my teeth. 

“What happened?” Simon asks.

“Outside. Now.” I storm out of the room that we were in and stand in the middle of the library, tapping my foot impatiently, waiting for them to catch up.

“What-”

Cutting off Stephen, I immediately go into what the issue is. “I am your Duff.” 

Simon and Stephen glance at each other, confused. “What?”

“Designated Ugly Fat Friend, alright? No need to act like you guys don’t know. Magnus told me everything I needed to know.” 

Simon laughed, “Magnus did that? That was really clever of him.” 

“Don’t laugh. You guys only wanted to befriend me because I’m the ugly one. You only wanted me around to make you both look hotter, look smarter, look cooler, look way better! Well you know what? I’m done.” I clenched my hands into fists by my side. 

“If you think we’re hotter than you-” 

“Ha! You said it. Thank you. You made what I’m about to do so much easier.” I grabbed my phone, and quickly went into Facebook and unfriended them both. Watching their phones ding on the notification, I smiled in sweet satisfaction. “Go on, check.” 

“Did you...unfriend me?!” Simon asked, his voice cracked, in so much pain. 

“You bet your ass I did.” 

Simon glared. “Fine. I’m unfriending you on twitter.” 

“Fantastic! Then I won’t have to suffer through all your stupid tweets about new band names for your stupid band!” I fire back. Simon looked hurt. 

Stephen growled, “Well you know what?! At least we don’t have to see all your pathetic tweets about harry potter- who even watches that anymore.” 

“Says the man who retweeted all of those tweets.”  
Stephen locked his jaw, taking a step toward me, towering over me. He pressed a finger into my chest and said with so much fury, so much hatred. “Those were petty retweets.” 

“You know what fine!! I’m unfollowing you both on everything, Tumblr, snapchat, facebook, twitter, vine, musically!” I press my finger back into his chest. 

The librarian beside us turns toward us, “Hey! Can you guys be quiet?” She whispered.

“We are going through something here!!” I yell back. Not caring who saw or heard me. I look back at my ex friends, and laugh. “I am A FREE MAN!!!” I push them aside and walk backwards, to the door. “OH and don’t sneak a glance at my pinterest you WHORES!!” 

Fully noticing the librarian beside me I scrunch up, “oh my gosh I am so sorry so sorry I’ll uhm just go-” I quickly walk out feeling a weight that has been lifted off of my shoulders.


	4. Wait? Magnus can Dance?

The fact that Magnus Bane opened these doors to me, completely changed my world. He made me see school differently and I wasn’t happy about it. I looked around the cafeteria, slumped over my mystery meat burgers and soggy salad. I noticed all the other groups Duff’s, the goths, the glee’s, the theatre dorks, everywhere around me just screamed DUFF all pointing them out like huge ugly arrows. Literally. I practically saw them. Bright neon green and everything dinging everywhere around the cafe. 

Even if you had no group like Slimy Sebastian Morgenstern, who sat on his own on the floor mumbling to himself over and over again. “I’m my own best friend, I’m my own best friend.” Yup. He’s a self Duffer. But, did any of this duffers know where they stood in the inevitable high school social hierarchy? Was I the only lone soul who knew? 

So many questions, yet none of them had answers. Feeling frustrated at the world I threw out the rest of my lunch and walked outside, crocs and all. Just as I left the cafeteria, I accidentally bumped into someone, causing their books and papers to fly all over the pavement. 

“Oh I’m so sor-” I choked, caught in my words. I looked down. And there in all of his Daddy Material, in all of his perfect chiseled jaw, sparkly white teeth, glorious full lips, kneeling in front of me was Jace Wayland. He looked up from where he was kneeling and smiled, I looked down at his throat and saw his adam's apple move, as he swallowed. And as you can probably guess that- mixed with the fact that he was on his knees in front of me was a big mix of hormonal fantasies, playing all at once in my head.  
He stood up, holding his books, and smiled at me. “I like your socks.” 

I looked at him and bit my lip playing the very scenario that I’ve always wanted to do in my head. If I had the confidence I would muster up the courage and say “I wanna makeout with your face so hard you can’t remember your own name.” and then I would grab his collar and shove his lips onto mine and moan into his mou- 

“Hey you okay? You kinda zoned out there for a second?” Jace brought me back to reality. I stared at him and blushed.

“I uh...socks.” I mumbled in a stutter and quickly walked away from the terribly awkward situation.

***

I never knew why I couldn’t talk to Jace. Now however? I did. Just like everyone else in this hell hole of a school- he knew exactly what I was and deep down I guess I’ve always known it too. It was so easy for Magnus, I glanced over at him as he laughed and flirted with his lab partner, Bianca. Magnus is charming, loose, and everyone adores him and likes him. He is the ultimate king at flirting and dating. As I looked back at Magnus I found him looking at me, making eye contact he sent me a sly wink, being caught off guard I quickly turned around and faced forward at my assignment. Frowning at myself, I heard the bell ring, I watched as everyone started packing up and leaving as quickly as possible out of the room. As I was packing myself I heard our chemistry teacher hand Magnus back his test, making me want to hang back in the class and eavesdrop. 

“That’s your third F, Bane. What’s gotten into you?” before Magnus could reply, the teacher went on. “The principal and I have been talking and you’re pulled out of the dance team until you get your grades up.” The teacher said with stern force with a tang of disappointment for his student. 

“Can you talk to my drama teacher about it?” Magnus asked, hearing the worry in his voice. 

“We did and he agreed.”

“Please, I can’t I need this arts scholarship- it’s the only way I can afford going into college.” Never in sixteen years of knowing him have I ever heard him sound desperate about anything.

“You should Have thought about that sooner.” The teacher walked away, leaving Magnus to his thoughts. I looked behind me and watched him storm out of the classroom. I finished packing up and slung my backpack over my shoulders when it hit me, the most brilliant, best idea I’ve ever had came to me.

Get Magnus Bane to De-duff me. 

***

At the end of the day I enter my way into the place I have never been to in my entire life. The drama studio. The place where all the theatre kids, dance kids and glee kids go to hang out. Opening the sheer black door I find myself indulged in a black box theatre, covered with black walls, black floor, black furniture- black well pretty much everything. And to my surprise no one else was here other then Magnus, doing an entire dance routine to Rude Boy by Rihanna, entirely shirtless. Huh, I never knew he was such a good dancer. Not noticing me standing awkwardly by the doorway, he kept going, hips thriving, arms and legs working seamlessly together, almost making him look like magic. Just as the song was about to end I come up to him, finally noticing me, he jumps a little in surprise. 

He says something but I was unable to hear him over the music. “What!?” I yell. He walks over and shuts off the music, panting.

“I said, what do you want?” He walks over and throws on his grey hoodie, covering his sweaty abs. 

“Well, uhm I want you to De-duff me.”

“You want me to what?” 

“Look, I’m tired of being the approachable one, being the nice one, being the one that everyone goes to, just because they want to get in my friends pants. I want to be the desirable one. The one that boys want to date.” 

“You’re asking me for dating advice? On today of all days are you kidding me?” Magnus frowns, grabbing his water bottle. 

I sigh, “I have a crush on this guy. You may know him? Jace. Jace Wayland.” 

Magnus looks at me, “I thought he was straight.” 

I look down at my shoes, “Well, I heard he’s pansexual, so”

Magnus shrugs, “Whatever for your sake, I surely hope he is. What does this have to do with me?”

“Well, I can’t seem to talk to him. Without looking like a idiot. And you never have this problem. All charismatic, extroverted, super charming. I’m not that, I’m clumsy, awkward and shy. I’m barely able to get three words out to him.” 

“Why don’t you just ask Simon or Stephen? Aren’t you three like best friends forever?” Magnus asks, standing up and doing some stretching. “Besides, don’t you hate me?” 

“I don’t hate you- I just dislike you, and think you’re a man-whore. But you’re the only one in this hell forsaken place who’s told me the truth so you’re a honest man-whore and that’s what matters.” 

Magnus looks at me, “Thanks? I guess?” 

I play with my fingers nervously, “Here’s my offer. I will make sure you pass science, get that scholarship and go to college, if you agree to de-duff me and make me dateable.” 

Magnus stops stretching, stands up straight and looks at me. “I mean you’ve got the easy part you can pass science in your sleep Alexander. I have the hard part. I have to reverse all- wait are you wearing crocs? What are we in, 2007?” 

I roll my eyes, “Fine if you don’t want to help me just say so,” I turn to walk away as I do I hear Magnus call behind me.

“Okay, Okay. Wait, come back.” Magnus walks toward me, “Look Alexander, I’m an idiot. I say idiot things and do idiot stuff. If i’m being honest, Idiots don’t exactly give great advice.” Magnus looks defeated looking up at me.

“Well, It’s not like you can make me anymore awkward right? What's to lose?”

“That’s true.”

I nod, “So? You’ll do it?” I ask hopefully. 

“Yeah I’ll do it.”

“Yes!” 

Magnus puts a finger to my lips, “On one condition. You have to ask me in monster voice.” Magnus cocks an eyebrow and moves his finger, smirking. 

I frown. “Monster voice? From when we were six years old? What no way, I don’t even remember it.”

Magnus shrugs, “Welp I guess you can find someone else, bye bye Alexander.” Magnus turns to walk away very slowly, feeling panic rise in my stomach I reach my hand out and grab his bicep.

“Whoa Whoa.” I say in a deep growly voice that sounds like the cookie monster and batman combined together. “Alec needs Magnus help. Please Magnus? Help Alec?” Magnus laughs and smiles at me.

“Not bad, you still got it.”

“We got a deal?”

“Yeah.” Magnus raises his hand for a high five, but I moved my hand in for a handshake. I stare awkwardly at Magnus feeling embarrassed. Magnus rolls his eyes playfully, grabs my hand and highfives himself with my hand. 

“Alright, you have to pass the science midterm okay? So we’ll focus on that first. Where will we start with me?”

Magnus gives me a once over, “Clothes. Mall, Saturday at noon, and don’t be late, Darling.” Magnus walked away and turned his music back on, working on his routine. 

****  
I was nervous working with the school’s most out there, fashionable and colourful student- but honestly? What worse could he possibly do?

Clearly, I wasn’t thinking through all the possibilities. 

“Are you kidding me with this?” I ask, holding up a mens thong in a H&M. 

“Not at all sweetie, it’s all about presenting yourself, and feeling confident. Trust me you’ll feel very sexy in those.” Magnus smiles. 

I raise my eyebrows at him, blushing furiously. “Seriously? You can’t be serious. Magnus, If I wanted to go shopping for uhm this kind of stuff I would have done that already on my own.” 

He raises his eyebrows, “Would you have though?”

I look down, “No probably not..”

“I knew it.” Magnus snaps his fingers and calls over two workers at the store, “Gentlemen please help out my friend here.” 

A fluster of two men walk toward me giving me once overs and seeing the item that I’m wearing and help me out. I look at Magnus as he tries not to laugh, walking away to another part of the store.

This is going to be a long day.

***

“So? How do I look?” I ask Magnus, as he has piles upon piles of clothing in his arms. 

He looks shamelessly at my crotch, “Look at them- I mean look at you. Nice.” He stuffs the clothes into my arms. “Here Darling, we need to find you some form fitting clothing- that doesn't make you look like you're at a funeral 24/7.” 

I look at the cluster of clothes and awkwardly hold them. “Uhm okay.” heading to the dressing room I hear Magnus call out from the waiting area, “Have fun Alexander!” 

Coming out in my first outfit I’m in a tight form fitting red plaid shirt and blue plaid shorts and come out laughing. I look at Magnus with laughter, “How about this? Am I the next runway model?” I strike a goofy pose, Magnus smiles at me. 

“A hundred percent- if the runway was in hell because honey, that outfit is atrocious.”

Nodding, I head back into the dressing room and try on a bright green polka dot jumpsuit. Jumping out a do a running man into the middle of the room and laugh. “Hey, strike a pose!” Magnus laughs as he takes out his phone. I stop in shock.

“Are you filming me?”

“Hey don’t worry, I won’t show this to anyone. I just want to show you what you look like when you’re having fun. You never have fun anymore Alexander- let loose, be goofy and silly.” 

Nodding at his words I go back into my room and change into something else. I put on floral pattern joggers and a bright pink stripe shirt. I slowly open the room of the curtain and wink at Magnus, giggling. I walk out and pretend to twerk, I hear Magnus burst into laughter.

“Is that your attempt in dancing?” 

“You bet your ass it is.”

“Oh darling, I have to give you private lessons sometime, because that is definitely not dancing.” 

I laugh, turning back around, “You know Jace there is something I’ve been wanting to tell you?”

“Hey, don’t tell me, tell Jace!” Magnus points to the mannequin with blond hair behind me. Smiling, I seductively walk up “Jace” and put a hand around him. 

“Hey there handsome, I just wanted to tell you how sexy you are and that me and you should totally go out sometime.” I pull on the arm and the mannequins hand falls onto my crotch, jokingly I fake gasp at Magnus, “oh- oh my gosh Jace! I can’t believe it! That’s awfully early in our relationship! But I mean if you want to I guess that'd be alright” 

I grab the mannequin and grind against the plastic, “oh Jace! Yes!” I thrust to hard because the mannequin ended up falling over, causing a train reaction of four others to fall over and break. Looking at the mess I caused I quickly look over at Magnus in horror. “Uh I’m going to change and we’re just gonna go okay?” 

Quickly getting changed into my outfit from before, a baggy sweater and black skinny jeans. I find Magnus looking over the video again, hearing my voice through his speaker on his phone. “Oh god please put that away.”

Magnus looks up and smiles, “You know you should smile more, you’re awfully cute when you smile.”

Magnus put his phone back in his pocket and went to leave the store. Just as we were about to leave I notice a blue button up shirt with a white tie on a mannequin. I look at it with appeal and want. I wish I could pull something like that off. 

“You should try it on.” Magnus says coming up from behind me. I turn to him and shrug it off. 

“It’s okay, I’m really tired, we should take a break.” Magnus nods, looking at me and turns to leave the store again. Before leaving I turn to give one last look at the shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Thanks for reading!
> 
> So, I was thinking, of continuing what i'm doing with the Duff and creating a series. Like I would do the same thing I'm doing with the Duff but continue it with doing other movies like: The proposal, The notebook, Bridesmaids, The hangover etc. and I was thinking you guys could even vote on which movie I do next with a poll on twitter? Does this sound like a good idea? And it would be with Shadow hunter characters and the ships would be Malec, Jimon and Clizzy. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
